OneshotDulce o truco
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY:Jacob lleva a Resnesmee a pedir dulces en una noche de halloween pero lo que no espera es que un viejo espíritu quiere volver a la vida a través de lo que más ama...Renesmee..


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

SUMMARY:Jacob lleva a Resnesmee a pedir dulces en una noche de halloween pero lo que no espera es que un viejo espíritu quiere volver a la vida a través de lo que más ama...Renesmee..

* * *

Era noche de Halloween en Forks, La Push y en EUA, una época de risa para los Cullen y para los de la manada, pequeños niños corriendo por allí disfrazados de vampiros y hombres lobos, todos pensaban que era raro pero Renesmee quería salir por caramelos.

Todos creyeron que bromeaba hasta que Edward leyó los pensamientos de su pequeña y se dió cuenta que Nessie quería salir con los demás niños a pedir la comida humana que más le fascinaba...los dulces...

Al principio Bella se negó pues alguien más podía verla alguien que no tuviera ni idea de que existiese, pero Jacob en defensa de la niña y con toda la lógica argumentó que Nessie podría salir una noche y con disfraz nadie la notaría, los argumentos del lobo eran contundentes así que nadie se negó.

-¿Por que ustedes no iran?-preguntó la pequeña híbrida mientras miraba que su familia seguía en sus actividades normales sin que alguien se preparara para su salida.

-Pues nosotros no toleramos la comida humana, ahora habrá niños y dulces por todos lados no es muy agradable para nosotros cielo...-dijo Esme mientras guiaba a Nessie hacia la habitación de Alice.

La pequeña no entendía por que su abuela la llevaba con su tía Alice pero ella no se había dado cuenta de algo, le hacía falta un disfraz!, Esme y Nessie entraron a la habitación de la más loca de la familia y la sonrisa que Renesmee dibujó en su rostro no tenía comparación la gran sonrisa que fue causada al ver el hermoso disfraz de caperucita que su tía había perfeccionado para ella todo estaba perfecto.

La capita, el vestidito, zapatos y un antifaz, Alice había pensado en todo, Renesmee saltó a los brazos de su tía agradeciendole por todo y segundos después Bella y Rosalie se encontaban en la habitación y de inmediato vistieron a Renesmee, la niña estaba realmente emocionada pero..¿con quien iría?.

-Nessie! Jake ya esta listo date prisa o los dulces se acabaran!-gritó Edward desde la sala, Nessie bajó corriendo las escaleras con su brillante y lindo disfraz incluso con el antifaz puesto, detrás de ella venían las 4 vampiresas quienes miraban a Renesmee con devoción.

Todos aplaudieron al ver a la niña tan feliz y radiante, Jasper y Emmett le sonrieron desde el sofá, Carlisle desde el comedor y Jacob desde la puerta.

-Pero que hermosa caperucita me pregunto quien será la niña detrás de la máscara...-dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a Nessie.

-Yo!-grito la pequeña mientras se quitaba el antifaz y daba un saltó con el intento de asustar a Jake quien fingió el espanto pero dentro de sí se repetía lo afortunado que era al tener a su lado y a su cuidado a la criatura más perfecta del lugar.

-Vamonos Nessie que Quil y Clarie nos esperan en el centro de Forks y no quieres llegar tarde y quedarte con los dulces sin azúcar verdad?-dijo Jake mientras le colocaba su antifaz de nuevo a la híbrida y ya en sus brazos salieron por la puerta, Lobo e híbrida los mejores amigos compartiendo la noche de halloween juntos.

Jake hecho a correr ya que aún en su forma humana el era bastante rápido, pronto llegaron al punto de encuentro con Quil y Claire, las pequeñas niñas se saludaron mientras miraban sus disfraces, Claire traia puesto el disfraz de una pequeña brujita rosada, a Quil le fascinaba y tanto el como Jake veían a sus pequeñas lucesitas pedir dulces de puerta en puerta.

-Jake, Claire ya esta agotada la llevare a casa no se si Nessie y tu quieran quedarse un poco más...-dijo Quil mientras cargaba a Claire quien ya estaba vencida por el sueño pero Nessie quería ir a una casa más.

Quil se despidió de Jake y la pequeña mientras se iba alejando hacia la Push, mientras tanto Nessie tironeaba del brazo de Jake para poderlo llevar a una casa que no habían visto antes pero que tenía un aspecto como cualquier otra.

El lobo tocó a la puerta toc..toc.. pero nadie abría, hasta que un viejo de aspecto áspero y gruñon abrió la puerta fijando su vista inmediatamente en la niña, Jacob notó esa extraña y peligrosa mirada pero antes de que el pudiese hacer algo...

-Twoe mitris shaw...-dijo el viejo con una voz seca, ronca y realmente espeluznante un conjunro tal vez..pero Jake cayó desmayado como si una energía negativa demasiado poderosa lo hubiese golpeado haciendolo perder la razón.

Todo fue oscuridad para el lobo pero poco a poco pudo recobrar el conocimiento...

-Nessie! Nessie!-gritaba Jacob al notar que Renesmee ya no estaba con él y que la vieja casa ahora tenía un aspecto descuidado con ventanas rotas,cortinas desgarradas y sucias puertas, rechinantes alteradas por el viento frío, ya no había risas de niños ni personas alrededor tan solo Jake en medio de la nada mirando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de que la pequeña saliera corriendo hacia sus brazos, pero para su desgracia eso no fue así.

El pobre chico no sabía que hacer, pero debía encontrar a su pequeña antes de que algo malo le sucediera, aquel señor, aquella mirada no eran simples conincidencias...

Jacob sabía que algo malo sucedía y el no se perdonaría el más mínimo daño hacia Renesmee, debía encontrarla a cualquier costo y debía comenzar a buscarla dentro de aquella aterradora casa.

Jacob entró empujando la puerta con fuerza ya que los años la habían soldado fuertemente, el ambiente era frío y desolador, la habilidad de ser lobo aun en su forma humana le permitía a Jake buscar por todos los rincones sin necesidad de luz, allí era imposible creer que alguna vez hubiese podido vivir alguien, todo era extraño pero el objetivo de Jake solo era uno…RENESMEE…

-Nessie! ¿Dónde estás? Pequeña!-gritaba Jake por toda la sala, enormes pasillos solitarios y abandonadas habitaciones, cada rincón fue recorrido por el licántropo sin señales de la niña.

Jacob encontró una puerta de madera casi a punto de caerse por debajo de las escaleras si hubiese sido por una rata que pareció huir, Jake no hubiese descubierto esa esperanza para poder encontrar a Nessie.

Jake abrió la puerta sin imaginar lo que vería después, una habitación aún más descuidada que las otras, llena de frascos sucios y llenos de sustancias realmente extrañas, instrumentos de tortura como de época medieval, armas de todo tipo, como si fuese un calabozo de años atrás.

-¿Jake? Eres tu! Ayudame!-preguntó Renesmee en voz apenas audible para Jake quien hubiese parecido que escuchó la voz de un ángel, su pequeña estaba allí, tal vez no ha su alcance visible pero allí estaba.

-Soy yo Nessie, Jake ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó el chico mirando hacia todos lados y desacomodando las cosas en busca de Renesmee pero ella no estaba allí!

-Renesmee! ¿Dónde rayos estas!-preguntó Jake y su paciencia ya había llegado a su fin, desesperado buscaba a la pequeña sin tener resultados.

-Jake! Yo te veo! ¿no me ves? Estoy arriba de ti! Ayudame! Siento que me quemo! Jake!-gritó Nessie entre sollozos y chillidos de dolor, la más grande tortura para Jake oír a la razón de su existencia gemir de dolor y desesperación lo mataba por dentro.

-Renesmee!-gritó Jacob con todo su ser, él ya no podía más, volteaba hacia arriba una y otra vez sin ningún cambio, Renesmee lo veía pero él no, ella sufría y él no podía hacer nada.

Jacob no sabía que hacer, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un horrible escalofrío recorriera su espalda…

-No podrás salvarla y muy pronto será mía-susurraron en su oído haciendo el escalofrío aun más contundente.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Jake.

-Te diría que soy "tu peor psadilla" pero es muy drámatico y además eso ya lo sabes, Renesmee sufre un ligero cambio y pronto ella será el portal para que yo regrese-dijo el mismo susurro, causando confusión en Jake, el podía luchar contra cualquier cosa pero si no sabía contra quien pelear todo intento sería inútil.

-Dejala ir! Usame a mí pero no a ella!-Jacob solo tenía una cosa en mente el salvar a Nessie y como había dicho antes lo haría cualquiera que fuese el costo de ello.

-Necesito un alma pura y limpia y la de ella tiene una luz increíble así que tu propuesta de trueque no tiene ningún sentido para mí.-respondió la voz que se mostró ante Jake dejandolo perplejo pero lleno de horror, Jake era un licántropo, sabía de la existencia de los vampiros pero nunca había enfrentado a un espíritu, aquellos espíritus de las leyendas Quileutes eran espíritus buenos pero al que ahora se enfrentaba Jake ni siquiera había tenido un buen sentimiento en su vida ni en su estancia de espíritu.

El mismo señor que había abierto la puerta horas antes pero ahora con una apariencia desagradable, con arapos como ropa, casi sin cabello, dientes maltratados en resumen un cuerpo demacrado y se veía que cuando humano fue un ermitaño y de las peores personas, la habitación donde se encontraban Jake y Nessie lo demostraba un brujo tal vez, un verdugo o simplemente un reprimido de la sociedad sin amor ni respeto por los demás.

-Jake!-gritó Nessie mientras su voz se desvanecía hasta desaparecer por completo, Renesmee había perdido el conocimiento completamente alertando a Jacob aún más.

-Dejala ir! Es una niña!-le gritaba Jake al espíritu pero esto causó la carcajada de el viejo raboverde.

-¿Qué no lo ves? El proceso ya esta casi completo, la he encerrado en una dimensión en la cual ella tomará mi lugar en mi castigo eterno haciendo que yo vuelva la vida de nuevo, solo unos minutos más allí encerrada y todo volverá a ser como antes-dijo el viejo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en el rostro.

Jacob giraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna cosa que le ayudara a rescatar a su princesa pero todo el desorden ocultaba la que podría ser su pase de salida, las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas por el mo verdoso pero a pesar de eso Jake alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña parte plateada, se acercó corriendo a ese pequeño punto y descubrió que era una clase de amuleto, y rápidamente lo lanzó hacía la dirección donde minutos antes había escuchado por última vez la voz de Nessie.

El viejo trató de oponerse en aquél lanzamiento para detener el rumbo de el amuleto pero su condición de espíritu se lo impidió, un fuerte estruendo se oyó en toda la habitación y como si hubiesen roto una caja de cristal Renesmee cayó desde la invisibilidad del techo hacia el frío y horrible suelo.

-Nessie!-gritó Jacob al ver que la pequeña se había abierto la cabeza con el fuerte golpe, ella era resistente como sus papás pero al estar casi al borde de la muerte la había debilitado dejandola a expensas de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No! Idiota! ¿pero que has hecho? Nooo!-gritó el viejo mientras un viejo libro salía entre los escombros absorbiendo todo lo que se podía encontrar en la casa, Jacob tomó en brazos a Renesmee quien de nuevo retomaba color en sus mejillas y su herida en la cabeza cerraba poco a poco, al menos ya había dejado de sangrar.

Jacob y Renesmee salieron de allí pero al poner un pie fuera de la casa Jacob perdió él conociemiento de nuevo…

-Jake! Viejo! Despierta!-Dijo Quil agitándo su mano por enfrente de Jacob quien tenía la mirada fija y su cuerpo inmóvil.

Jacob reaccionó después de unos segundos…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nessie!-preguntó Jake al mismo tiempo que Renesmee saltaba a los brazos de este para calmarlo, tocando su mejilla y haciéndole ver a Jake lo que había pasado…

"Quil y Claire ya se iban cuando tu te quedaste parado sin mover ni un solo músculo, llame a Quil para que me ayudara a que reaccionaras y estuviste así por 2 mins"

Resnesmee usó pocas palabras, su don se explicaba casi por si solo, Jake se enteró de todo detalle y asentó con la cabeza cuando Quil y Claire se fueron tal y como paso momentos antes de que la pesadilla de Jake comenzara.

-Vamos Jake, ya no hay más casas volvamos con la familia-dijo Renesmee mientras tomaba a Jake de la mano camino a la mansión Cullen.

Jacob recordó todo lo que había pasado pero al ver a su pequeña, el trance que tuvo y todo lo demás no le dio importancia y siguió a su pequeña quien daba brinquitos haciendo que sus rizos rebotaran como pequeños resortes lo que Jake no esperaba era ver una cicatriz justo donde Nessie se había golpeado al caer ¿eso era posible?, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Jake-….

-Quizá se hayan librado esta vez pero siempre hay un próximo año….-dijo el viento en un susurro en el oído de Jake…


End file.
